One Bullet, One Life
by orange sodap0p
Summary: In that moment, all of their lives were in my hands. And in that moment, I had to choose. Could Train keep his promise to not kill, even if his friends were in immediate danger? One-shot.


**A.N:** Takes place _after_ the end of the manga. If confused, please read the author notes at the end of the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Black Cat.

* * *

**One Bullet, One Life**

by orange sodap0p

With terrified screams, the crowd frantically tried to get out of the way, creating more havoc than there already was. With my eyes narrowed and focused on my target, I pushed through the mass of people, barely keeping him in sight. Even more screams erupted and a shadow passed over head. With a quick glance up I saw Eve rapidly covering ground by air. Sven was somewhere still behind me.

Finally, the crowd started to thin, and with one last push I broke through the throng of people in time to see Little Princess land in front of our man. Harrison Greve: con artist, bomb specialist, terrorist, and meal ticket, all in one. I slowed to a halt next to Eve, her face twisted in anger. I was surprised she hadn't taken any action yet, but that's when I saw the remote in his hand...and the wires leading to the duffle bag strapped to his side.

This was a new one.

Most criminals think they can't get caught, that they are the Big Bad, but underneath it all, they still want to _live_. But when said criminal is planning his own termination...? We were lucky he didn't set off the detonator yet, and stupid for not realizing that he, himself, was the bomb. My eyes shifted to the innocents still trying to run for cover, but cover might not be enough. I heard footsteps and ragged breathing behind me. Sven was finally catching up. ...He really should stop smoking.

My gaze rested back on Greve, and though he hesitated this long, I could see the fear in his eyes. And that fear was going to drive him over the edge.

"Train," Sven murmured, "Don't make any fast movements... Try to distract him."

Keeping my eyes locked with our target's, I spoke calmly, "Harrison Greve, do you like...cats?"

His grip loosened on the remote and confusion flashed briefly through his eyes. "Cats?" But just ask quickly, he scowled. "I don't give two shits about _cats_."

My focus shifted to his hand and the remote. "Really?" I asked, feigning surprise. "You remind me of a stray. They come and go as the please, doing whatever they want. You obviously have that motivation, to do what you think needs to be done." I relaxed my stance, yet my fingers idly tapped my thigh. "Strays don't follow rules, but they always have options. Harrison, it's not too late. You can walk away from this."

Harrison paused, then roughly shook his head. "No." His hands tightened around the detonator, yelling, "No! I have no options! This is happening, and it's happening _now_!"

Behind me, Sven gasped as Greve raised his arm and positioned his thumb over the button. "Train, shoot him! _Shoot him!_"

My hand reflexively drew Hades out of its holster. In that moment, all of their lives were in my hands. Sven, Lil' Princess, the bystanders, and Harrison Greve. And in that moment, I had to choose. But I had already made my decision when I saw those bombs strapped to his waist. Gone was our reward money, and gone went my promise. Zaguine always said to aim for the heart, so if I missed I might hit another organ. But that didn't matter; I couldn't afford to miss. Harris Greve needed to _die_. And as he started to push down on the detonator, I raised my gun, aiming for his head.

_Bang!_

But no blood was drawn.

_What!?_ I watched with wide eyes as a bullet that was _not_ mine ricocheted off of a street sign, to the ground, and then _bounced_ upwards, severing the wires and knocking the bomb device out of his hands!

Eve suddenly ran forward, and with a jump caught the detonator mid-air.

Apparently our target was just as surprised as I was as he stood, gaping at where his little toy used to be in his hands. Sven stepped forward, handcuffs ready. "Harrison Greve, you're coming with us."

I didn't hear any other conversation, my eyes busy searching the shadows of the street for the shooter. I only knew one person who could bounce bullets like that, and it was impossible for it to be _her_. There was still a small crowd on the sides of the street, and some of them started to clap at the terrorist's arrest. I turned and briefly scanned them, seeing no signs of anyone who could have shot that bullet. I just couldn't figure it out...

As Eve strode passed me, she paused. With a smirk, she said, "Nice shot."

I watched her as she walked off. Taking in a deep breath, I slowly let it out. "Yeah... Nice shot..." Then, glancing at the sky, I smiled to myself and shook my head. I almost broke my promise.

_Thanks, Saya._

_

* * *

  
_

**A.N:** If Saya can help direct Train in Doctor's crazy dream world and help Train take out Creed, then I believe she'll interfere again if Train might have to go as far as killing someone, even to protect his friends. I figure she's looking out for him, yeah?

Ahh, was the "cat" distraction too weird? I was trying to think of something Train could possibly relate to, which was always having options to do right or wrong. Hm.. I think it kind of fits.

This MAY sound kind of familiar to some people because I actually posted a fic months back and then took it down because I didn't like it. I used the same "sweeper scene", but changed a lot in it, keeping only the beginning and ending, really.

R/R? :)


End file.
